geometry_dash_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodlust
Bloodlust is a work in progress level by Quasar, Manix648, Xaro, Terron, Willy5000, Panman30, Havok, Namtar, GDWabbit, NikroPlays, RealGoldenDash, and TMNGaming. It is an extremely buffed and redecorated remake of Bloodbath. It is known for its extreme detail. It also has ridiculously hard sections. On 16 August 2016, Quasar announced on his channel that he's quitting Geometry Dash due to school and common finger pains while playing demon levels. There were rumors saying that TrusTa was going to take over the verification, but Manix and TrusTa have confirmed that Knobbelboy will verify. Knobbelboy currently has 98% on this level, the worst fail ever in GD history. Gameplay Every part of the level has been buffed, more or less. Some segments were completely changed to make the game-play even harder. The level starts with a mini ship sequence that requires crucial timing due to a huge amount of black obstacles blocking the way. The background shows a pixel blood moon saying "Welcome back... To Hell. Prepare to DIE.", after it the game starts similar to the original Bloodbath. A Low Detail Mode is available, because the level uses an enormous amount of objects. At the top you can see Manix's and Knobbelboy's nicknames. After the player goes out of the tight tunnel, a "Welcome back" message is shown. The first straight ship is replaced with a very difficult mini wave segment. The rest of Weo's part still remains similar but buffed. Pan Man replaced the Vermillion ball segment with an original part, because Manix did not like the deco, and Knobbelboy did not like the gameplay. Before Michigun's part starts, a big "Bloodlust" text is shown. During Michigun's part, the spikes are moving, instead of being static and the background is turning black for a while. The paths are a bit tighter and the hanging spikes in the ball part have been replaced with giant moving spikes. The wave part seems to be slightly changed a little bit. Evasium's part remains mostly the same with the biggest change being the darkness effect, which causes limited visibility. Crack's part has also been modified a bit by Namtar. It's harder to get into the tunnels due to extra obstacles and jump rings with portals going into the way and there are extra jump rings and gravity portals. ASonicMen's part has been visually changed, reducing the amount of sawblades and replacing them with walls and spikes. The subsequent ball part was replaced with a ship and UFO part involving diagonal flying and tight spaces. The last part before the auto cube segment has been replaced with an extremely hard, but fairly short swing-copter segment. Etzer's part looks very similar except the "Keep going" text at the bottom with some buffs to the ship part, while Havok's UFO segment has been changed into a fast mini ship with constant gravity changes. Giron's part hasn't been changed very much as well, though some gravity changes were added to the wave segment. Gboy's part also doesn't have many changes, but the redecoration makes it harder to see. You have to use the so called "Michigun route" followed by a triple spike to continue, otherwise you'll crash and the "You're too late." text will appear. After this, a "GG?" will appear, but the level won't end there. The player will be carried into more challenges with a "It is not over..." text. After this, the player enters a fast ship with gravity changes as well as a difficult robot part. After it, a normal speed wave will appear which must pass through tight passages. The level continues with a hard UFO with many jump rings and a ball which requires a lot of precision. The player passes through a lot of very difficult segments with many portals and changes. The next part is a tight tunnel with many little spikes and changes. The player has to watch out for portals that constantly change the player's gravity and forms. After this a hard cube appears with a lot of jump rings, a short ship section and some gravity and size changes, then the player turns into a mini wave, continuing as a ship which requires straight flying. More and more form and gravity changes appear, making the whole level extremely difficult. Close to the end, the intense segments stop and the player slows down, same with the music. The player turns into various forms moving with the slow speed. While it's slower, it requires extremely good timing and a lot of skill. After the segment ends, the background shows up the sky with a giant blood moon showing the "Bloodlust" text. When the player crosses the finish line, the "Decoration: Manix" and "Verification: Quasar" (now Knobbelboy) text will appear. A few seconds later, the creator names' will appear. Trivia * The Korean Community calls this level "Curse of The Red Moon" (citation needed). * Aurorus used to have a part, but then he was kicked from the megacollab for unknown reasons. He was replaced by Wabbit. * After the end of Bloodbath, the first part after is Weoweoteo's original part in Yatagarasu. * The first wave had gameplay somewhat inspired by Sakupen Hell. * The Blood Moon art was previously a pixel art moon. * The symbols could also be inspired by Blood Sacrifice, Death Moon, Reanimation, and a few other hell-themed levels. * Terron's part has symbols and hazard formations that are borrowed from his other level, Reanimation. * The first wave was originally a ship that was tighter than the original ship in Bloodbath. * This level has broken the object limit by far, with over 130k objects. * This level has been redecorated in numerous circumstances in the recent months, as seen on Knobbelboy's progress videos. ** For instance, the primary ball part on 14% is vigorously redecorated with a significant change on its gameplay. The verifier disliked the original gameplay while Manix disliked its former design. Category:Upcoming Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Extreme Demon Category:User Created Levels Category:Levels exceeding the object limit Category:Hell themed demons Category:2016 levels Category:2.0 Levels